


You're My True Love

by little_but_mighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise its cute, Irondad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because that's eww, but not really, but not that much angst, but there is no death, death is mentioned, he just sleeps the whole time, its mostly fluff, spiderson, there are some peter/mj moments but that's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_mighty/pseuds/little_but_mighty
Summary: While the Avengers are on a mission, Peter is hit with a blast that puts him into a deep sleep. No one knows what to do until Tony figures out the only way they can wake him up - true love's kiss.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	You're My True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I'm back! It's been a really long time since I last posted. But I've finally written another one-shot. I've been so busy lately I simply haven't had time to write. This is part of the reason I haven't written a multiple part story yet. Anyway, I hope you guys like this fairy-tale inspired fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, this is NOT starker. This is strictly a father and son relationship between Tony and Peter, as all my other fics are as well.

When Tony had asked Peter to help them out on a mission, the young hero did not hesitate to say yes. How could he say no when the _Avengers_ needed his help?

They were fighting criminals with specialized weapons, which Peter noticed were much like the alien weapons that the Vulture had fought him with. They thought there had only been a few criminals, but when they arrived at the battlefield, at least fifty men had shown up. All armed and ready to fight.

Now, the team was split, each fighting off their own group of bad guys. Peter had been doing fine on his own, webbing people up and knocking the weapons out of their hands. He found that his taser-webs were the most helpful in this situation. Tasering the weapons had caused them to break and also electrified the person holding the weapon in the process.

In the distance, he could see Captain Rogers attacking people from the ground while Tony was in the air, firing from above. The Hulk was throwing people into trees and Thor had brought out the thunder. Natasha and Clint were back to back, Nat firing her guns and Clint shooting arrows all over. They were doing perfectly fine. They were actually almost done.

But out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw one of the bad guys aiming their weapon at the sky - directly behind Tony. 

"Mr. Stark! Look out!" Peter screamed. But the criminal fired his weapon, and Tony was hit with a green-colored blast as soon as he turned around to face him.

Tony was on the ground, slowly trying to get up while using a nearby tree for support. He retracted his helmet and rubbed his head, trying to regain his focus. 

But the criminal was still there, and he aimed at Tony again. This time, with a different gun.

"Say goodnight, Iron Man." He fired the gun, and a red-colored blast hurled its way to Tony.

Peter, who wasn't far from where they were, saw this and immediately ran in Tony's direction.

"Mr. Stark!" He yelled. Tony looked up at the call of his name and saw Peter coming toward him. Along with the red blast from the gun. Tony knew what the kid was doing.

"Kid! No!" He yelled at him. But Peter had jumped right in front of Tony and was hit square in his chest with the blast. He fell to the ground - and didn't get up.

The criminal, pleased with what he had one, laughed.

"Haha! Good luck finding the person for him, Stark! Now he'll never wake up!" 

Enraged, Tony fired one of his repulsors at him and sent him flying through the trees. He ran over to Peter and knelt down beside his head and tore his mask off his face. He placed his hands on Peter's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Peter?" He said. "Come on, kid. Wake up." But the kid wouldn't budge. Tony scanned his body up and down for injuries but he didn't seem hurt. He was just....sleeping.

Once the team was finished with the rest of the criminals, they were quickly by Tony's side.

"Is he alright?" Clint asked.

"I-I don't know. One minute I was firing bad guys from the sky and then I was on the ground and the next thing I know he jumped in front of me and got hit and-" Tony was starting to panic.

"Hey, Tony. It'll be alright. Don't worry. We'll find a way to fix this." Steve assured. "We should take him back to the compound."

Tony nodded.

...

Peter slept on Tony's shoulder the whole way back, and was still asleep once they arrived at the compound.

Tony carried him up to his room and layed him down in his bed. He pulled the covers up to Peter's chin and sat down next to him. He brushed the hair frok the boy's face.

"Don't worry, Peter," he whispered. "You're gonna be okay. I promise."

He observed the boy for a minute. His slow, even breaths and his chest moving up and down. He looked peaceful.

Tony then thought back to what the criminal had told him after he shot Peter. _Good luck finding the person for him, Stark._ What did that mean? Tony decided he wasn't going to figure it out just by sitting around. He stood and walked out into the kitchen, where he saw Clint.

"Hey, can you sit with Peter for a bit? I'm going out." Tony walked closer to the door.

"Where are you going?" Clint asked. Tony turned to face him, his hand on the doorknob.

"Prison."

Clint stared at him like he was crazy.

:I need answers on how to wake Peter up. There's a certain criminal who just might give me some." And then Tony walked out.

...

Tony walked past several prison cells but he eventually found who he was looking for. The criminal who shot Peter was sitting on the floor of his prison cell, leaning his head back against the wall. A look of surprise washed over his face when he saw Tony.

"Stark. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Tony glared at him.

"Tell me how to wake him up." He demanded.

"Listen, I don't give out information to just anyone-" but Tony was having none of it. He reached his arms through the bars and grabbed the man by his shirt collar.

_"Tell me how to wake him up!"_

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! It's true love's kiss."

Tony slowly released his grip and stepped back in confusion.

"What?"

"True love's kiss. That's how you wake him up. I know it sounds ridiculous but that's the answer."

"Are you crazy? That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard! I knew I shouldn't have come here. Why would a criminal give me answers, anyway? Especially the criminal who committed the crime." Tony turned to leave. He would figure out how to wake Peter by himself.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But don't say I didn't tell you anything when your spider hero is dead."

Tony stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face the criminal.

"What?"

"If he isn't woken up with true love's kiss by midnight tonight, your little Spider-Man will be dead."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Find his true love or say goodbye to Spider-Man."

...

"True love's kiss?! Tony, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! What is this, Sleeping Beauty?" Tony had just finished telling the team what the criminal had told him, and Clint was having none of it.

"I know it's crazy, Barton. But it's what he told me."

"And you _believe_ him? Tony, he obviously lied to you!"

"Yeah Tony, it does sound a little absurd." said Bruce.

"Tony," Clint continued. "We have to find real answers. Did you honestly think you were gonna get anything out of this guy? I'll tell you what we're gonna do. First, we're gonna-"

"He said Peter will die."

Everyone stopped listening to Clint and turned their attention to Tony. Even Clint himself stopped talking.

"He said...what?" Nat asked.

"He said if Peter's true love doesn't kiss him by midnight tonight, he'll die."

"Then we have no choice," said Steve. Let's find Peter's true love."

"How are we gonna do that?" Bruce asked. "His true love could be anyone in the world."

Steve looked to Tony for information. After all, he was the one out of everybody in the room who knew Peter best.

"Tony, did Peter ever mention anyone who could be his true love? Does he have a crush on anyone at school or anything?" Tony jerked his head up, like a lightbulb just went off in his brain.

"Yeah, actually. He has mentioned someone before. He has a crush on a girl at school. He talks about her all the time. Oh, God, what's her name? Uh, what letter did it start with? J? No. Uh, uh...M! It started with an M. Oh! Michelle! That's her name! Michelle Jones. Peter calls her MJ."

Steve smiled at Tony. "Well then let's go find her."

...

It wasn't that difficult to find MJ. Peter's friend Ned is his "guy in the chair" so once Tony was able to contact him and tell him they needed MJ, Ned basically told him everything about her.

Tony and the team had brought the two kids into the compound living room and told them the situation. Ned was the first to speak.

"So, if Peter doesn't share true love's kiss by midnight, he'll...die?"

"Yes," Tony sighed. "But that's why we brought you here." He pointed at MJ.

"Me? You think I'm his true love?"

"Maybe. He talks about you a lot. He even told me he's got a little crush on you.

"Peter has a crush on me?" She smiled.

Tony smiled back at her. "Yeah, he does. Do you like him?"

"I mean, yes. Yes I do. I'm so glad I can admit it now." She blushed.

"Alright, so, do you think you can try?" Tony pleaded.

"Yes," MJ breathed.

"Perfect. I'll take you guys to Peter."

...

Tony took the two kids into Peter's bedroom where he was still sound asleep. MJ and Ned both had a look of sadness once they saw Peter. Just lying there and not moving.

It was just the three of them with Peter. Tony wanted to make sure MJ had as much privacy as she needed.

Ned knelt down on the floor next to the left side of Peter's bed while MJ knelt down on the right side. The girl just stared at him for a minute.

"So do I just, kiss him?"

"Whenever you're ready." Tony nodded. MJ looked up at him.

"Are you sure I should do this? What if it doesn't work?"

Tony smiled at her. "It will."

MJ took a deep breath. "This is for you, Peter." She leaned her face into Peter's, so close that their noses were touching. Then she kissed his lips.

When she pulled back, nothing happened. Peter was still asleep. She looked frantic. She began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I knew I wasn't his true love-" Tony knelt down beside her.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. It just wasn't meant to be." Tony then stood and walked out into the living room to tell the others.

Everyone was standing around waiting. Once they saw Tony, they jumped.

"Well," said Clint. "Dis it work?"

Tony looked down at the floor and shook his head in sadness. The team's faces went from hopeful to glum in a matter of seconds.

"So, now what?" asked Bruce.

Tony looked at the clock next to the television. 11:40. Only twenty minutes left. There wasn't enough time. He looked back at the team. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"We have to say goodbye."

...

They were circled around Peter's bed. Not doing or saying anything. They all had their heads tipped downwards.

Tony looked at the clock on Peter's bedside table. 11:55. Only five minutes left. He walked slowly to the bed and sat down next to Peter. He held his hand and rubbed his thumb along the boy's knuckles. His throat felt tight as he spoke.

"Goodbye, Peter. I'm gonna miss you, Spider-baby. So much." He leaned in close to Peter's face and kissed his forehead.

He then stood and walked over to Steve.

"I don't wanna be in here when the clock strikes midnight." Then he left.

A few minutes later, the clock struck midnight.

And Peter's eyes fluttered open.

He sat up and stretched out his arms and legs. And noticed the entire team staring at him with their mouths wide open.

"Hey guys." He said. But the team just stared. Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Peter!" They all screamed at once, running into Peter and bringing him into a giant group hug. Peter hugged each and every one of them back, but was still confused.

"Guys, it's great to see you all, and I love all the hugs, but, what happened?"

And they told him. Everything. The battle, the criminals, how he's been asleep the whole time, true love's kiss. Everything. But there was still something he was confused about.

"Wait, where's Mr. Stark?"

...

Tony was in his lab, sitting on the couch. Not moving, not tinkering. Just crying. His kid was gone, and it was all his fault. If only he had seen that guy earlier.

There was a knock on his door. He figured they wouldn't leave him alone until he talked to someone, so he got up and answered it. The whole team was standing in his doorway.

"Look, guys. I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but I just wanna be alone right now. I don't feel like talking."

"Fine," said Clint. "We won't talk. We'll show you."

Peter was brought up to the front of the group. In front of Tony.

Tony's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. Miss me?" Peter smiled. He turned around and looked at the rest of the team. "Hey guys, can you give us some privacy?" They nodded their heads and went back upstairs.

Tony still had his wide eyed fixed on Peter. The boy smiled and walked past him into the lab. Tony followed him.

"Peter..." he breathed. "Peter, kid, h-how are you-"

"Alive?" Peter finished. "Mr. Stark, I'm alive because of you."

"What?"

"The team told me everything that happened. Including the true love's kiss thing. Mr. Stark, when you kissed my forehead, it woke me up. You're my true love, Mr. Stark. Well, in a parental way. But it doesn't matter. You're my true love. It's you."

Tears spilled from Tony's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He smiled at Peter and pulled him into a hug. Peter returned the favor, wrapping his arms around Tony's back and resting his head on his chest.

"It's okay, Mr. Stark. It's alright. I'm here. I'm okay. You're okay. It's all okay now." Peter soothed. "And I love you, too."

Tony smiled into Peter's hair, his hand cupping the back of his head.

"I love you, kiddo. I love you so much, bubba. I do. I love you, my little baby. I love you."

Tony kissed Peter's forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead again.

Tony loved Peter, and Peter loved him right back.

It really was true love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually had this whole thing written two nights ago, but my computer decided to act dumb and the fic deleted itself. So I had to round up my ideas and start all over again. I know that doesn't really affect any of you, but I just thought I'd put that out there cause why not? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get another fic up, but we'll see. Have a wonderful night/day! And I know it's already been a few days, but Happy New Year!


End file.
